boldandbeautiful_nextgenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas Forrester
Thomas Hamilton Forrester is a fictional character on The Bold and the Beautiful. He is played by Pierson Fodé since July 2015. The role has previously been played by Adam Gregory from September 2010-September 2013 and made one final appearance in February 2014 and Drew Tyler Bell from January 2004-August 2010. Biography Thomas is the son of Ridge and Taylor Forrester. He has two younger sisters, Phoebe Forrester and Steffy Forrester and younger half-brother, R.J. Forrester, from Ridge's marriage to Brooke Logan. Conception and Chilhood When Taylor discovered she was pregnant with her first child in 1997, she attempted to tell Ridge that he was the father. However, when she saw her romantic rival, Brooke, seducing him, she nearly miscarried from stress. Thinking that Ridge would be happier with Brooke, Taylor, Thorne Forrester (Ridge's brother), and Brooke convinced everyone that Thorne was the father. Brooke and Thorne were secretly working together to make sure that Ridge and Taylor wouldn't get back together and convinced both of them that the other did not want them. Taylor wanted to tell Ridge the truth many times, but agreed to keep quiet when Brooke announced her own pregnancy and Ridge was the father. When Taylor realized that Brooke was actually not pregnant, Brooke moved up the wedding day causing Taylor to miss it due to giving birth to her son in the back of Thorne's car. When she saw the unmistakable bond between Ridge and her baby and realized he really wasn't in love with Brooke at the time, Taylor confessed everything to Ridge, about him being the baby's real father, about Brooke's false pregnancy, and how Brooke convinced her to have Thorne be the father instead. Furious, Ridge annulled his marriage to Brooke and proposed, later married, Taylor. In 1999, Taylor and Ridge were overjoyed when they discovered they were expecting twin daughters. Just a few months before the expected delivery, Taylor was infected with tuberculosis by a homeless man. She refused treatment when antibiotics could affect both her unborn daughters and gave birth to them. Taylor eventually recovered from the disease and named her twins Steffy and Phoebe. Ridge and Taylor finally had the family they had always wanted, but in 2001, while on vacation, Steffy was presumed dead when she fell overboard from a boat during a storm, but was actually kidnapped by a mentally unstabled woman named Morgan DeWitt who wanted a child with Ridge. Ridge rescued Steffy and Taylor from Morgan, and they reunited with Thomas and Phoebe. But in 2002, Taylor died after being shot by Sheila Carter while defending Brooke. After her death, Thomas and his sisters were upset when Brooke took over as a parent for them and married Ridge. In 2004, after being aged to 18, Thomas became involved with Caitlin Ramirez, Hector Ramirez's daughter who was an intern at Forrester Creations. Starting out as friends, they eventually began dating each other. But their relationship went downhill when Thomas discovered that Caitlin was also seeing Rick Forrester. Devastated, Thomas found comfort in Rick's babysitter, Amber Moore. What started as a friendship between them soon turned into a serious relationship after Amber seduced Thomas, much to Ridge and Stephanie's dismay. But they unwillingly began accepting their relationship even after Ridge tried getting a restraining order against Amber, but was declined because Thomas was over 18. Ridge never gave up on trying to break them up, but Thomas eventually came to the realization that Amber wasn't the one for him and completely dumped Amber after she nearly got Ridge and Bridget Forrester killed in Big Bear. Marriage to Gaby He began seeing Caitlin again after her relationship with Rick didn't work out. In 2005, Thomas became interested in Gabriela Moreno, devastating Caitlin who tried to win Thomas back. Gaby revealed to Thomas that she was the daughter of Helen Moreno, was a long-time maid for Forrester. They both shared a commonity in having loss their mothers at young ages. It was then revealed that Taylor was actually alive and reunited with her family. Although he was grateful to Brooke for everything she had done for him and his sisters when Taylor was thought to be dead, Thomas asked Brooke to step aside so this parents could contine their marriage. Brooke reluctantly agreed and moved out of Ridge's home and her marriage to Ridge was declared invalid. During this time, Thomas also took an interest in becoming a designer and even tried out for the summer internship, but his grandfather, Eric Forrester, turned him down because he was too young and inexperienced. However, Sally Spectra, owner of Spectra Couture, hired him right away, not caring that he was young and inexperienced. In order to keep Gaby from being deported, Thomas proposed to her and they married in Las Vegas. Ridge and Taylor were divided by their marriage: Ridge wanted Thomas to annulled the marriage immediately while Taylor accepted the relationship. She even allowed them to move into their house on one condition: no sex in the family home. But Thomas and Gaby couldn't resist the temptation and had sex, which was later exposed by his sister, Phoebe, after she found a condom wrapper. Thinking that her brother's marriage would cause her parents to separate, she showed Taylor the condom wrapper, enraging her. She called the Immigration Department and told them Gaby was an illegal, but Gaby's lawyer managed to keep her in the country, which turned into a heated rivalry between Taylor and Gaby. After refusing to accept their marriage, Ridge finally offered a compromise to Thomas: they would both design teen lines for their respective fashion homes. If Thomas won, their marriage could continue without interference from the family. But if Ridge won, the marriage would be annulled and Gaby would be deported. Thomas accepted the challenge and Sally even bet her company that Thomas will win the challenge. After the showdown, Thomas lost his challenge and Sally lost her company. When the annullment papers arrived, it was then revealed that Taylor had gone to great lengths to get Gaby to become a legal U.S. citizen and succeeded. Gaby and Thomas then agreed that Taylor was right about their marriage and they both reluctantly annulled their marriage and Gaby left town to attend college. Thomas eventually left Los Angeles as well to attend college and returned for various family occasions. Leaving L.A. Thomas was heartbroken when he and his sisters found out that Ridge and Taylor were ending their marraige and he was returning to Brooke. Thomas left town for college again and later began working for Forrester Internationals. Death of Phoebe and Hatred of Rick Thomas returned to Los Angeles in 2009 to mourn the tragic death of his sister, Phoebe. He believed Rick was responisble for her death as he was driving when she was killed. He then was livid when he found out that not only did Rick hit on Phoebe and Taylor, he then began hitting on his other sister, Steffy. Soon, Rick's life was being threatened when his house was intentionally set on fire and his car was bombed. Taylor soon discovered that Rick's assailant was Thomas. Thomas admitted to Taylor, Ridge, and Steffy that he set Rick's house on fire and blew up his car for revenge, but claimed that he wanted to scare him off, not kill him. Although Steffy was at first furious with Thomas for threatening her lover's life, she eventually agreed with Ridge and Taylor to keep quiet about his criminal attempts. Rick eventually found out that Thomas was his assailant and wanted him hauled off to jail, but held off as Ridge convinced him that neither him nor any of the Forresters tried to incriminate him for Phoebe's death. Rick agreed to keep quiet about Thomas, but on the condition that he gets Steffy in return. Although unhappy with the decision, the family accepted his Rick and Steffy's relationship, and Thomas began getting counselled by James Warwick. Ridge and Rick's hatred toward each other nearly tore up his relationship with Brooke. Later on, he and Steffy manipulated Brooke by pretending to be Ridge via text messages to keep her from ruining Ridge and Taylor's wedding. But Brooke eventually discovered that Thomas and Steffy tried to keep her away, and Ridge reunited with Brooke, much to the dismay of the kids, but Taylor accepted it. Thomas once again left town and returned to Forrester Internationals in Paris. Thomas returned in 2010 completely unaware of the changes that have happened in the last year. He discovered that Taylor gave Steffy her 25% shares in Forrester Creations (which she had earned earlier when Steffy re-handed the stock to Ridge, Stephanie, Taylor, and Eric). To keep Thomas at ease, Steffy offers him the Vice-President seat which he accepts. Tired of biting his own tongue, Thomas finally lashes out at Taylor for creating a monster out of Steffy by giving her all of Taylor's stock and accuses Steffy of being a tyrant and a hyprocite for also judging and criticizing Brooke of being sexual and seductive towards men when Steffy did the exact same thing to Bill Spencer, Jr. to get the company back in the hands of the Forresters. Thomas goes against the company's wishes to let Brooke leave it for awhile after she causing a scandal when she inadvertently slept with her daughter, Hope Logan's boyfriend, Oliver Jones during Hope's graduation celebration just to spite Taylor and Steffy. He believes the scandal will die down as it has done in the past, but bringing Brooke back in the forefront will only escalate the scandal of becoming a more focused media topic. Attraction Towards Brooke Later on in 2010, Thomas develops his own fashion line "Taboo", involving himself and Brooke as main public promotional workers. Advised by his newly stepfather, Whip Jones to create attention on his line after thinking he is being outshine by Hope's line, Hope For The Future, Thomas invites Brooke up on stage and unexpectedly kisses her, upsetting Ridge and Taylor. The kiss causes a huge buzz, making Taboo one of Forrester Creation's most successful line since Brooke's "Bedroom Line." He claims that the kiss was to attract attention from the media and audience and that Brooke had nothing to do with it. Taylor however knowing Brooke's track record when it comes to Forrester men, doesn't believe it and thinks Brooke tricked him into kissing her. Though claiming that the kiss was just a business move and refusing to apologize to Ridge for kissing Brooke, Thomas begins developing an attraction towards Brooke. Taylor again accuses Brooke of trying to seduce Thomas because she can't help herself when it comes to men, though Brooke claims nothing is going on between her and her stepson. After a successful press conference in Paris, Thomas kisses Brooke while sleeping on the jet ride back home. Completely uncomfortable with it and believing it to be inappropriate, Brooke wanted to tell Ridge what Thomas did, but Thomas convinces her to keep it quiet as it will create an misunderstanding amongst the three of them. But Taylor overhears their conversation and tells Ridge, but again believing that Brooke came onto Thomas which was why he kissed her. Furious, Ridge decided to cut the Taboo Line, but Thomas interferes and he announces the line will continue on, causing Brooke to be put in the middle between Ridge and Thomas. However, because of the success of the line, Ridge decides to keep the line intact and also gives Thomas five percent of his own 25% ownership, infuriating Taylor. Marooned with Brooke In 2011, while on their way to another press conference in Sydney, Thomas and Brooke's jet crashes in the Pacific Ocean during a major storm. Although still alive, they end up stranded on a deserted island near Fiji. The rest of the Forresters begin a wide search for them. While on the island, Brooke comes across some berries, but Thomas believes that they could be poisoned. Suffering from hunger, Brooke eats some of the berries and convinces Thomas to eat some as nothing is wrong with them. Later on, they begin feeling the effects of the berries as it causes them to have strange hallucinations and causes aphrodisiac. Ridge eventually finds and rescues Brooke and Thomas, but they begin feeling sick from the berries and wonder what had happened to them will drugged. Stephanie finds out about the strange berries when Taylor accidentally ate some when Thomas brought them back to have them tested and offers Thomas a deal he can't refuse: she will give him her entire 25% ownership to add to his 5%, making him the full owner of Forrester Creations, if he said that he and Brooke had sex on the island (knowing that Ridge would leave Brooke and go back to Taylor). Thomas at first refused to go along with it, but Stephanie convinces him more and more. When Brooke comes clean about her and Thomas eating those berries and completely unaware of what had happened while they were drugged, Thomas came in and tearfully confesses that he and Brooke slept with each other on the island. Ridge, having told Brooke that if the two ever crossed the line with each other would leave her, leaves Brooke and goes back to Taylor. Stephanie's newly friend and Thomas' new girlfriend, Dayzee Leigh, thinks something is wrong with Thomas, believing he's guilty of something else other than sleeping with his stepmother. Thomas comes clean to Dayzee about what happened on the island and admits that he didn't have sex with Brooke. Dayzee convinces Thomas that he should stand up to Stephanie and come clean to his parents before they go along with the wedding. Thomas finally tells off Stephanie and says he will expose the real truth. During the wedding however, Stephanie (feeling guilty and knowing it was eating Thomas alive) is the one who admits the truth about her and Thomas' deception. The family is completely stunned about the revelation, especially Ridge and Taylor. Taylor blames mostly Stephanie for manipulating Thomas into the deception and then tells Ridge that whichever decision he makes, she will fully support him. Ridge leaves and reunites with Brooke and tells her everything. Ridge and Brooke find it hard to forgive him for the lie. Dayzee dumps Thomas for not not telling the truth before Stephanie, leaving him heartbroken. Ridge not only cuts the Taboo Line, he also moves him down into the Forrester's Shipping Department as a somewhat punishment. Romance with Hope Later on that year, Thomas began taking an interest in his adoptive step-sister, Hope. She had previously dated and was engaged to Bill Spencer's son, Liam Spencer, but broke it off when she caught him cheating with her rival and Thomas' sister, Steffy. Liam later married Steffy and Thomas began to flirt with Hope. Later on, Steffy and Thomas conspire with each other that to keep the two apart. Hope becomes attracted to Thomas, despite her still lingering feelings for Liam. After Christmas, Hope and Thomas go on vacation down in Cabo San Lucas, Mecixo. Little do they know is that Liam and Steffy are staying at the exact same resort by coincidence. Thomas and Steffy soon realize this and again conspire to make sure that Liam and Hope don't see each other. Steffy teams up with Bill to get an engagement ring for Thomas so he could propose to Hope. When Thomas proposes, Hope politely turns him down as she still had some feelings for Liam and it was too soon; Thomas, heartbroken, however understands and they continue their time in Mexico. Steffy then converts to Plan B: get Hope drunk so Thomas could seduce her. The plan works, but Liam eventually discovers Hope and Thomas there and goes after them, leaving Steffy feel defeated. Thomas sees Liam calling for Hope and encourages her to take a ride on the ATVs, but Hope eventually sees Liam. They share a kiss, but Thomas reminds Liam that he's married to Steffy, his sister. When they drive back, they find Steffy laying on the ground unconscious after her ATV crashed. While at the hospital, knowing that Liam was going to dump Steffy for Hope, Bill devises a plan to have the doctor convince Steffy, Liam, and everyone else that she has a blood clot in her brain and if she gets upset and becomes under stress, she could die. The doctor unwillingly goes along with it, and Liam decides to stay with Steffy. On the jet ride back home, Thomas admits to Hope that Steffy encouraged him to date Hope so Steffy could have a happy marriage with Liam. Hope dumps Thomas, leaving him hurt. Romance with Caroline In 2012, Brooke made it her mission to get Rick's ex-wife, Amber, out of Forrester Creations and hires Karen Spencer's daughter, Caroline Spencer, to work with Rick on their new fashion line and too also get Rick's mind off of Amber. At the same time, however, Thomas suddenly takes an interest in Caroline, continuing the Forrester/Logan feud, this time with the sons. Thomas and Caroline eventually go out on a date and she introduces him to Karen and Karen's partner, Danielle, revealing that Caroline has two mothers. At first stunned and speechless, Thomas accepts and supports the three women's relationship, which Caroline appreciates and draws even closer to him. While Rick is still interested in Caroline, he tells his friend, Othello, to lie to his sister, Hope, that her soon-to-be husband, Liam, that he and his ex-wife, Steffy, were making out while partying at a nightclub, knowing that Hope would leave him. Rick then admits to Thomas that although they never see eye-to-eye on anything, Rick agreed that Thomas was the better man for Hope than Liam was. This causes Thomas to remember his deep feelings he had for Hope when they went to Cabo earlier that year. Rick begins taking advantage as Hope and Thomas' relationship begins stirring up trouble with his relationship with Caroline. Rick even instigates Caroline's jealousy towards Hope. When Ridge left town after a break-up with Brooke, he names Thomas interim CEO of Forrester Creations, which infuriates Rick, believing he should be CEO because of his experience. During a heated altercation, Thomas shoves Rick out the window, horrifing Caroline that he would resort to physical violence and breaks up with Thomas and pursues Rick. As Rick began taunting Thomas that he got Caroline, Thomas ends up getting the last laugh when he uses his CEO position to work closely with Caroline and assigns Rick to work with Hope on her campaign. Soon, the position begins to go to Thomas' head and he begins to show off and throw his weight around, even telling Brooke that she is only a valued employee, not a Forrester. Wanting to attract the new and younger customers, Thomas decides to upgrade some new technology at Forrester, to which Rick is absolutely against the idea, but Caroline was impressed. During a moment, the two share a kiss, which is witnessed by Hope. When Stephanie lost her battle from lung cancer, Thomas was ready to seize the opportunity to get her 25% shares to add to his 5%, which would make him the full owner. However, Stephanie left behind a video will in which she revealed that she found a loophole in the company's original Articles of Incorporation. The loophole allowed her to rename her husband, Eric, the CEO of Forrester Creations. Eric then offers a fashion showdown between Rick and Thomas and the winner will become president. During the showdown, Eric names Rick president, angering Thomas even more. Having enough of always losing to the Logans, Thomas decided to move to Paris, upsetting Taylor. She shows up at the Forrester mansion and accuses the late Stephanie of betraying her family. She then decides to get even with Brooke and her family by beginning a romance with Eric. Taylor uses this opportunity to make Brooke feel insecure and to also appoint Thomas the new vice president and telling an angry Rick to respect Thomas' ideas. After the first-quarter numbers arrive during a meeting, it reveals that during Rick's time as president, sales plummeted due to his ideas. While Rick is working at Dayzee's and spending some time with new girl, Maya, Thomas uses Rick's absent to convince Eric to hear his progressive ideas again. During Thomas' presentation, however, Brooke interrupted by re-launching her once successful Brooke's Bedroom Line, thanks to major support from her brother-in-law, Bill. Eric decided to green-lit the Bedroom Line and once again turns down Thomas' ideas. Thomas begin finding some comfort when he attended Steffy's unusual wedding to Liam at the Forrester Mansion. Later on, Caroline convinced him, Rick, Oliver, Carter, and Marcus to strut their moves on the runway, modeling bedroom couture for the men's line. The event was for Caroline's cancer foundation fundraiser, to which was an instant success. When Taylor moved in with Eric at the mansion, Thomas moved into the beach house in Santa Monica and offered a room for Oliver as well. Thomas offered his support when Steffy suffered a miscarriage after she got into a motorcycle accident. Rick was in a business meeting with Eric, Thorne, Caroline, and Thomas where his contributions weren't high and Eric felt Forrester Creations could use a new president. They all made an agreement if Caroline's contributions for Hope For The Future don't work out Rick will be replaced. Thomas and Thorne teamed up to kick Rick out (partly because of Thomas and Rick's bad history) and have Thorne be president and Thomas vice president. Thomas explained Thorne is someone he can trust. Thorne and Thomas confronted this to Eric and Rick, Thomas, Thorne, Eric, and Caroline had another meeting. Caroline babbled something about Hope For The Future. But Thomas and Thorne contradicted that even though the sales are up they need a profit. Eric let Rick stay president until further evidence of Hope For The Future Sales. During the relaunch fashion show of HFTF with a slew of foreign buyers picked out by Rick, Thorne and Thomas were positive that Rick would lose his president seat as all the buyers had no kind of reaction towards the show. However, when the final results came out, all were stunned when Eric revealed that Forrester was being overwhelmingly flooded with orders, making the HFTF re-launch a major success. Due to a job well done, Rick is permanently kept as president, disappointing Thorne and Thomas as they didn't get the promotions they were hoping for. Thomas was said to have joined Ridge, Taylor and Steffy in Paris during fall 2013. When Brooke, Hope, and Wyatt arrive in Paris at Forrester International for a HFTF campaign, Thomas greets them and then is intrigued by Wyatt's ideas of having Stephanie Forrester's jewelry collection to be tied into the new HFTF line and put on display. While Brooke, Hope, Thomas, and Thorne all agree it would be the best way to honor Stephanie's memory, however, Aly Forrester resents the idea. Return to L.A. Thomas returns to Los Angeles to attend Aly's funeral and to support Steffy who killed her in self-defense. After the funeral, Thomas explained to Ridge and Caroline that he will be staying permanently in L.A. He asked Ridge for a job at Forrester Creations but Ridge kept giving him a hard time, stating there are no executive positions available and every employee has to earn their job. Thomas stated he actually wants to be part of the design team. Thomas explained with Ridge being CEO, he has many responsibilities and he prefers designing over crunching numbers. Ridge agreed to make him part of the design team. Caroline saw Thomas working out and shirtless and Thomas joked with her about her relationship with his dad and asked how it all started. Thomas drew a portrait of Caroline. Thomas comes to Ridge's apartment to tell Caroline that Ridge tore his design. Caroline feels empathetic and talks with him on the couch while her feet hurt and Thomas massages them for her. Thomas then kisses her leg. Caroline feels wrong but Thomas locks the doors and kisses her.